


One Fish, Two Fish

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard her pad off to the kitchen, listened as she pushed chairs and stools around trying to reach the raisin shelf, felt the floor vibrate when she jumped off the counter, and heard her run back to the TV room.</p><p>"Hi Susie! Can you tell me what the color of the grass is?...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fish, Two Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Product of wild imagination. Any similarities with anyone's reality is purely coincidental.  
> One Fish, Two Fish is partly the title of Dr. Seuss book released in 1960's.  
> For anyone who's bored enough to read.

Meryl's POV:  
  
All I needed this morning was a half hour alone, thirty minutes of peace and quiet to help preserve my sanity. No mom-do-this, mom-I-need-that, mom-he-bit-me, mom-I-spilled-the-juice-on-the-couch. Just me, a hot Lavender bath, and nothingness. I shouldn't dream so big.  
  
After getting the three oldest off to school, I settled the youngest in front of Barney & said,  
  
"Honey, listen closely. Your mommy is going to crack. She's losing her marbles. She's teetering on the edge of permanent personality damage. This is because she has children. Are you following me so far?"  
  
She nodded absently while singing, "Barney is a dinosaur in our imagination..."  
  
"Good. Now, if you want to be a good little girl, you'll sit right here & watch Barney while mommy takes a nice, hot , quiet, peaceful, take-me-away bath. I don't want you to bother me. I want you to leave me alone. For thirty minutes. I don't want to see or hear you. Got it?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Good morning boys & girls..." I heard the purple wonder say.  
  
I headed to the bathroom with my fingers crossed.  
  
I watched the water fill the tub and watched the mirror and window steam up. I watched as the water turn blue from my bath beads and got in.  
  
I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Mommy?..Mom? are you in there Mom?!.."  
  
I learned long ago that ignoring my children do not make them go away.  
  
"Yes..Im in here. What do you want?"  
  
There was a long pause while Lou tried to decide what she wanted..  
  
"Umm.. can I have snack?"  
  
"Lou, you just had breakfast! Can't you wait a few minutes?"  
  
"Noooo! I'm dying! I need snack now!"  
  
"Fine. You can have box of raisins."  
  
I heard her pad off to the kitchen, listened as she pushed chairs and stools around trying to reach the raisin shelf, felt the floor vibrate when she jumped off the counter, and heard her run back to the TV room.  
  
"Hi Susie! Can you tell me what the color of the grass is?...."  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Mom?..Mom?...Are you in there, mom?!"  
  
Sigh.   "Yes, I'm still in here. What do you need now?  
  
Pause. "Umm.. I need to take a bath, too!."  
  
Riiiiight.  
  
"Honey, can't you wait till I'm done?"  
  
The door opened, just crack.  
  
"Nooo.. I really need to take some now. I'm dirty."  
  
"Baby, you're always dirty. Since when do you care?"  
  
The door opened all the way.  
  
"I really need to take a bath, Mom."  
  
"No you don't! Go away."  
  
She stood in the middle of the bathroom and started taking off her pj's.  
  
"I'll just get in with you and take bath too.."  
  
"No! You will not get in with me and take a bath! I want to take my own bath! I want you to go away and please darling, leave me alone even just for 15 minutes.."  
  
I began to sound like a four-year old kid with whom I was arguing with.  
  
She climbed onto the edge of the tub, balancing carefully, and said. "I'll just get in with you. Okay, Mom?.."  
  
I started to shriek, "No! That is not okay! I want my own bath, all by myself! I don't want to share! I want to be alone!.."  
  
She thought for a moment and said, "Okay. I'll just sit here and you can read me a book. I won't get in, Mom, until you're done." She flashed me a knock-down charming smile.  
  
So I spent my morning alone-time reading One Fish Two Fish to a naked four-year-old who sat on the edge of the tub with her chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her bent legs, slight smile on her face.  
  
I thought to myself, _'Why fight it? It won't be long before I have all the alone-time I want. And then I'll probably feel bad about not having any more together-time.'_  
  
Finitto.


End file.
